


White Day Present

by Sasugaafee



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AnsutaNL, F/M, Fluff, I just really love this ship, LeoAn, Not Beta Read, belated white day, cute leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-23
Updated: 2017-03-23
Packaged: 2018-10-09 16:21:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasugaafee/pseuds/Sasugaafee
Summary: Anzu had thought Leo was avoiding her so she somehow wanted to apologize if she did something wrong, turned out he got something special for her.“Of course, I told you already! I will search for you if you don’t appear when I call your name~ There, there, I’m not mad. Don’t be scared please, it’s such a dishonor for knight to be feared by the princess he should protect.  Ah, even though I’m the king I’m still the leader of my knights so I can’t show this kind of dishonor.”Continuation from valentine fic "I Really Love You After All!"(INDULGE MYSELF BY USING LEO'S WHITE DAY QUOTE)





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey i love leoan in case you don't know

Days had passed and month had changed. Anzu took a glance at her phonescreen, still no reply, she muttered and put it back in her pocket. She didn’t know just how many heavy sighs she let out today.

Ever since valentine her relationship with Leo should’ve been much closer than before, but it’s been 2 weeks that she felt like leo had been avoiding her. Anzu couldn’t help but thinking what did she do wrong. 

When she came to his class he would’ve gone somewhere. When she texted him or in Knights group chat he didn’t reply. When she happened to found him composing music near the fountain, he just laughed and ran away. 

Maybe because it was usually him who clung to her, now that she’s being avoided she got frustrated. She just couldn’t understand the reason.

Did her chocolate taste so horrible that he wanted to avoid her?

“Nah, oneesama! Your hand-made sweets are the best!!” Tsukasa said it, but was that the truth? 

Maybe he just said that to not make her feel bad? If that so then she should apologize. Yes, she should make a far more better chocolate as an apology. With that determination in heart, she quickly go to home economics room after getting permission.

Melting, mixing, experimenting, she spent her time after-school until she didn’t even notice the sky changed color. She was too focused in trying to make better chocolates that would bring an even wider smile to his face, it definitely never felt nice to be ignored.

When suddenly someone barged in, Anzu almost dropped her bowl. 

Her eyes widened when she noticed someone who slammed the door open was none other than Leo. He was sweating and his breathing ragged, he frowned and stomped his way towards Anzu.

“Why are you still here grrr, stupid Anzu! Hello, hello~ Earth to Anzu. Don’t just stare at me like that, huh! Sure it’s a fact that my very existence is already a masterpiece of the world itself but admire it next time, okay? The important question here is—Uuuuhhh, what was the important question? I was too worried and my mind got jumbled grrrr.”

Leo held his head and sat down on the floor. His brows furrowed in his attempt to remember.

“Wait, wait, I can handle this. I think I heard no one has seen you home and so I got worried and what else? Oh right, I was very worried so I run here searching for you from door to door, ah I see so that’s why I’m sweating now wahaha!”

“So... you were searching for me?”

“Of course, I told you already! I will search for you if you don’t appear when I call your name~” he answered surely.  
“Oh, I remember! The question is why are you here so late? It’s already past nine, you know? And I know you must be planning to walk home by yourself this late, saying that it’s alright. But no, it’s not okay for me, you see? You better explain the reason, Anzu. You could've told me.”

Sure he did say that, Anzu remembered, she wouldn’t forget. Despite his long scolding, seeing him ran here to search for him until he was out of breath just brought warmth to her heart. She slowly walked towards him and sat in front of him. 

“Ah, if you sit there you will be cold—“

His words got caught in his throat when Anzu suddenly wrapped her arms around him, Leo swallowed back his words. They both just stay silent for awhile. His hand moved to pat her back soothingly.

“There, there, I’m not mad. Don’t be scared please, it’s such a dishonor for the knight to be feared by the princess he should protect. Ah, even though I’m the king I’m still the leader of my knights so I can’t show this kind of dishonor. Come on, Anzu! Sorry, I was just so worried.”

“No, I'm not scared. I’m really sorry. I thought you were avoiding me so I wonder if I did anything wrong and I wanted to somehow apologize by giving you an even better chocolate. I’m sorry for making you worried, Leo-kun.”

Leo widened his eyes, “Me? Am I avoiding you, Anzu?”

She nodded. “You ran away whenever I approached you.”

“Eh? Eeeeehhh?? Wait, give me a minute. Was I avoiding you? I feel really happy near you so why would I avoid you hmm? What a mystery... Ah, I think I got a clue! Wahaha, I’m a genius after all. It’s because of something related to the date,” Leo took out his phone from his pocket and checked the date, February 13th. He clapped his hand, “OHH!!”

Anzu tilted her head in confusion.

“No, I wasn’t meaning to avoid you! Come, let’s go borrow the music room for a bit.” Quickly he took her hand and so they ran. “Don’t worry, I secretly made duplicate keys for some rooms in Yumenosaki to handle this kind of situation wahahaha~”

It was quite worrying to hear Leo sounded like a criminal, but she just laughed it off and let him drag her.

Inside the music room he told her to take a sit and then he took a small box from his pocket, “This is actually for tomorrow but now that it has come to this then it doesn’t matter, I just want to give you this.” Leo opened the box, there was a pretty necklace with queen's crown-shaped pendant. 

She was stupefied, so he was planning for this?

“Raise your hair.”

Anzu did like she was told. She twitched when Leo’s hand brushed slightly against her neck to help her put the necklace on. He smiled proudly after she let down her hair, “As I thought it looks beautiful on you hmm hmmm~” Leo hummed happily. “Look, I wear the king one~ We are a match."

"Hold on! I still have one more present for you! Sorry, this is actually the reason why I ran away when you saw me composing music," He apologized. "It's for the sake of the surprise, you see. You understand, right?" 

He then stood in front of the piano, cleared his throat, and bowed like a gentleman.

“Thank you very much for the chocolates and for that night when you brought the me who was stray, back to my Knights. It was really nice to see the Knights now have changed and the time I spend with you is also a blessing! As a thank you, I have made a song special for you so listen closely! I will dedicate this masterpiece for you and you only, don’t let your mind wander~ Stay focused from the begininng until the very end and let the melodies fill your heart, my queen.”

Fingertips touching the piano tiles, producing gentle sound to her ears. 

“Happy white day, Anzu.”

Of course she will engrave these sweet melodies forever in her heart.

As the music stopped, the only thing she wanted to do now is just to walk towards him and bringing their lips together. 

"Thank you."


End file.
